How To Go Platinum Blonde
Level 10, or platinum blonde hair is widely coveted, but it can be hard to achieve. Often, hairdressers will tell you not to go platinum blonde at home, and normally, they're right, but if you're up to take a risk, you can give it a shot within the safety of your own home. My recommendation? Keep a demi permanent color of a shade you know will flatter you, nearby, preferably one with beige tones or ash tones just in case the platinum process turns you horridly orange. If your hair is already blonde naturally- This is the easiest way to get platinum blonde hair, and you will inflict very little damage. You might not even need bleach. if your hair is not dyed, and it's already blonde, all you need is a high lift blonde color. There is a small chance you'll need a blue or violet-based toner afterwards, but if you're okay with a slightly warm light blonde, then you'll be just fine. You should probably go with an ash-toned dye because no matter what, the higher the lift, the warmer the color will pull. Some dyes you could try using are: *Garnier Nutrisse Extra-Light Ash Blonde (White Chocolate) 111 *Garnier Nutrisse Extra Light Natural Blonde (Chamomile) *L'Oreal Preference Les Blondissimes LB01 Light Ash Blonde *L'Oreal Preference Les Blondissimes LB02 Extra Light Natural Blonde *L'Oreal Preference Les Blondissimes LB12 Extra Light Sun Blonde *Revlon Colorsilk 04 Ultra Light Natural Blonde *Revlon Colorsilk 05 Extra Light Ash Blonde If your hair is dyed, or darker than blonde naturally- This is going to be a little harder. If your hair is not dyed, but it's darker than medium blonde, things are going to get tricky. For one, you're going to need bleach. Don't be afraid of bleach, though--it's possible to use bleach without killing your hair. However, since bleach is damaging, consider using a protein treatment, like Joico K-pak, after the bleaching process, to keep your hair from getting damaged (Hint: if your hair is "gummy" or feels sticky, then it really needs protein). When the hair is bleached, it goes through several different stages of lightening--first it will be red, then orange, then yellow, then white. You're going to want to get it as close to the "white" stage as it will go, but make sure to check frequently for damage. If you're afraid taking it to "white" will be too damaging, then go as light as you can, do a protein and deep moisture treatment, and then start all over again the next day (a head scarf might come in handy!) If your hair is very dark, or dyed dark, beware of this. It will cause a lot of damage, and you might want to actually go "red" (stop at the red-orange stage) and try to pull off a redhead color for a few months before going all the way to blonde. Most hairdressers recommend this when taking someone from dyed black to blond ehair. If you get to the yellow or white stage, it might be a little brassy still, so you might need to use a blue or purple toner. Keep in mind, your hair will be delicate, so deep condition regularly, and considering replacing your regular conditioner with a protein treatment and deep hydrating treatment for a few weeks. This Technique In Real Life Go into Edit Mode and add your pictures to this area. Comment with how you achieved your look! Category:How tos Category:How Tos